


Falling for You

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 卢密欧, 喜密欧, 对我又出来搞奇奇怪怪的船了, 校园恋爱, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 金发组双罗密欧粗制滥造工业糖精。
Relationships: Romeo/Romeo
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> \- 七夕突发，复健用，质量不一定稳定  
> \- 没读过文学系也没谈过正常校园恋爱，纠细节问题就是你对  
> \- 罗密欧=卢佩曼罗密欧，Romeo=西海乐密欧

*

前一天晚上跟着茂丘西奥出去玩得太晚，罗密欧在开学第一节一大早的世界文学史课上昏昏欲睡。他把水瓶放在桌上，下巴架在水瓶上以营造出他还抬着头的假象——实际上他已经眼皮子打架，控制不住眼球上翻，意识昏昏沉沉几近遁入梦乡。

“罗密欧！”他突然听见劳伦教授在喊他的名字。

“什么？”罗密欧一下子从昏睡中清醒过来。他在忙乱中站起身，甚至碰掉了放在桌上的水瓶和笔记本。教室里的人——坐在他前后的人、坐在他左右的人——都转过头来看着他，看着这个突然在教室后方弄出一系列巨大声响的人。

劳伦教授却对罗密欧摆了摆手，“坐下，我知道你也叫罗密欧，不过我没有在叫你。因为我的助教也叫罗密欧，所以以后我会以你的姓来称呼你，请你记得区分。”

罗密欧挠着头，在困惑与狼狈中坐回自己的位置。他弯下腰钻进桌子下面捡起自己弄掉的东西，重新坐起来的时候看到阳光里一个高大英朗的身影走过去，从教授身边拿起一打纸开始给每一列的学生发下去。

“这是这节课我们要用到的学案。”劳伦教授说。

罗密欧的目光却一直定在那个也叫Romeo的人身上。Romeo穿着干净的蓝色衬衫，下摆扎进黑色的西裤里，于是显出利落的腰线。罗密欧看见阳光从他浅金色的头发上流过，就连他眨眼时扑扇的睫毛也闪着光；阳光同样勾勒出他脸庞俊朗的线条，而当罗密欧的目光再往下移，他看到一双骨节分明的手在清点人数，然后数出相应数目的纸张发下去。

虽然罗密欧在这方面的经验并不算多，但那一刻他心底冒出一个想法：他恋爱了。

之后他心底冒出的第二个想法是：我刚才出了这么狼狈的乱子，他会怎么看我？

他已经成了全教室的目光焦点了，那个人不会没有注意到他。

罗密欧盯着从前面的人那里传到自己手上的学案，上面关于世界文学史的事情却一个字都看不进去。他只想着这张学案是从那个人手里发下来的，以及那个人此时此刻就坐在他斜后方。但上课的时候总是不好回头看的，但一想到有那么个人就坐在背后不远的地方，罗密欧非但困意全无，甚至从头到尾神经紧绷。他悄悄地回过头望着斜后方助教的位置，发现Romeo正对着自己的电脑在写一些什么东西——或许是他自己其他的什么工作。

下课时混在人群中离开教室之前，罗密欧明目张胆地回头盯着那个人看了几眼。Romeo把电脑合上收进包里，也背着包准备出教室了。罗密欧赶忙扒开人群，在他的目光被发现之前逃离了教室门口的走廊。

“所以别告诉我，你是真的爱上了那个跟你同名的家伙？”茂丘西奥坐在桌子上，一拍大腿对着罗密欧大笑，“在开学第一节世界文学史课上对助教一见钟情，也就只有我们多情善感的罗密欧能做得出来！”

罗密欧趴在桌子上，抓乱了头发，“可是我真的好喜欢他……但他看起来离我好远。”

“不去了解他怎么知道。”班伏里奥端着一大盘意大利面从他们合租公寓的厨房出来，放下盘子揉了揉罗密欧的头。他推着茂丘西奥的背脊把他赶下餐桌，对罗密欧说，“爱情往往就是来得这么猝不及防——如果你真的那么喜欢他，那就去追他。”

*

罗密欧常常在劳伦教授课下答疑的时间出现在他的办公室里，每次都带着各种各样他绞尽脑汁从世界文学史的角落里扒拉出来的问题。他想着如果哪一次Romeo正巧也在，而且正巧听见了他问的问题，指不定就会记住这个世界文学史学得有点灵光的学生。

但他一次都没有在办公室里看到过Romeo。

助教不是一般都会待在教授的办公室里帮忙整理文件、批改作业吗？他失落地想。难道说Romeo跟他真的就没有名字相同之外的缘分了吗？他根本没有在世界文学史课之外的地方见过Romeo；有的时候就算他去上了课，Romeo也没有出现。

“又不是所有助教都会紧跟在教授屁股后面。”茂丘西奥笑他，“你倒还不如自己在下了课的时候去约他。”

“要我约他干什么？”罗密欧把意大利面在叉子上卷了卷，塞进嘴里，“我不想……太突兀。”

他憋了好久才憋出最后那个形容词。

他确实手足无措。以往与姑娘纵情的经验派不上用场，因为过去他们都知道只是玩玩而已，而这次罗密欧不想只是玩玩。

“放轻松。”班伏里奥拍了拍他的背，“条条大路通罗马。”

罗密欧的机会还是来了。

当他拿着关于圣·奥古斯都《忏悔录》的论文走进劳伦教授的办公室时，眼前的场景几乎让他的心漏跳了一拍：一个比劳伦教授年轻得多的身影坐在劳伦教授的位置上，左手边放着一沓论文，正在对着一张表格打勾。

——那是Romeo。

罗密欧束手束脚地走过去，感觉自己的每一步踏在地上再抬起来都重若千钧。他听见自己的心脏在胸膛里狂跳，一下比一下猛烈；他看着那个离他只有几步之遥的身影，几乎快要无法呼吸。

然后他在张口的瞬间就忘记了自己想要说什么，嘴里只徒然流露出一个残缺不全的音节，“呃……”

“嗯？”Romeo抬起头。罗密欧看见Romeo的蓝眼睛被澄黄的阳光一照，反倒显出了几分翠绿来，就像是林间清澈见底的池水。

“你是……罗密欧？”

“是我。”罗密欧挠了挠头，“看起来你已经认识我了。”

“劳伦教授告诉我，你跟我可是同名同姓。”Romeo对他微笑，然后指了指旁边的椅子，“请坐吧，劳伦教授这几天出差了，他的答疑时间由我代劳。”

罗密欧来不及消化他跟喜欢的人同名同姓的事实。

他机械般地在椅子上坐下，然后把那篇论文放到桌上，“那能帮我看看这篇论文吗？我试着分析了《忏悔录》的写作方式对同时代其他作家的影响，但我不确定这个思路是否行得通。”

“是个有意思的思路。”Romeo说，把自己手头的工作放到一边，拿起笔来仔细地看罗密欧的论文。

其实罗密欧本来只是来交那篇他晚交的论文的，而他自己甚至写完一遍之后都不愿意再看自己究竟写了些什么。但是为了能跟Romeo再说上几句话，他豁出去了。

于是那个下午，Romeo坐在办公桌前看罗密欧的论文，罗密欧坐在他旁边，屏气凝神地看着他。他的眼神一遍又一遍走过他的脸庞、他的手的轮廓，阳光射入落下的光斑在他们身边慢慢地走过。

Romeo看完了罗密欧的论文。

“总的来说是一篇很不错的论文。”他说，“只是如果是我的话，会增加一些关于《忏悔录》的引述。关于你提到的那几个同时代的作家，如果你还想深入研究的话，正好我这里有一些文献可以分享给你。”

“那再好不过了。”罗密欧下意识顺着他的话回答道。

“把你的邮箱留一个给我？”Romeo说。

罗密欧拿起Romeo的笔，从旁边拿起一张便条把自己的邮箱留给Romeo。他心底突然浮现出一个念头，那个念头让他的心脏几乎快要跳出胸膛。他的手心全都是汗，那个念头不断地敲打着他：说出来！

于是他说出口了。

“可以把你的联系方式……我是说，邮箱之外的联系方式留给我吗？也许以后有一些学术上的事情我也想来问你？”

他感觉之后的几秒仿佛有几个世纪那么漫长。

然后Romeo说：“当然可以。”并且给了他自己的手机号。

罗密欧努力控制自己的表情，心里激动得差点昏过去。

*

“我第一条发给他的短信应该写什么好？”罗密欧在当天晚上吃饭的时候问班伏里奥和茂丘西奥。

“还能写什么？约他！”茂丘西奥说。

罗密欧无视了他的回答，把求助的目光投向班伏里奥。

班伏里奥在他热切的注视下慢条斯理地吃掉一块披萨，然后说：“我想，你大概可以直截了当地告诉他你是罗密欧。”

“就是那个跟你同名同姓的罗密欧哟！”茂丘西奥以高亢的音调补充。

“闭嘴吧，茂丘西奥。”罗密欧说。

他打开手机，写了很多遍又删掉。最后当他终于发出去的时候，那条短信只有简简单单的两句话：“我是罗密欧。很高兴认识你。”

“我也很高兴认识你，祝你在这里度过愉快的四年。”Romeo很快回复了。

那天晚上罗密欧看到Romeo的回复后在自己的房间里跑了好几圈，又跳到床上打了好几个滚，翻来覆去很久都没有睡着。

那之后的日子里，有时罗密欧会在餐厅碰见Romeo。每当这时他总是会找个隐蔽的地方坐下，偷偷看着Romeo吃饭。他注意到Romeo并不是独来独往，他有的时候会跟一个黑色头发的青年一起，有时候还会带上一个金发姑娘。不过他不觉得那个金发姑娘是他的女朋友——茂丘西奥为他打探来的消息也是Romeo单身。

有的时候罗密欧会跟Romeo发短信聊上几句，一般是在问过一些世界文学史的问题之后。他不再经常到访劳伦教授的答疑时间了，毕竟他让自己绞尽脑汁想出那么多问题只是为了Romeo。有时遇到比较复杂的问题Romeo会打视频电话给他讲，然后两个人聊一聊生活。罗密欧得知Romeo是大四即将毕业的学长，因为毕业论文的导师是劳伦教授就给他当助教打打杂。他毕业论文的方向就是世界文学史，所以正巧能够解答罗密欧的很多问题。

日子就在平淡中流过去了，偶尔碰起一些波澜，但总是没有太大的起伏。罗密欧有的时候会在跟Romeo的对话框里打出一些字然后删掉，他觉得Romeo或许只把他当成一个普通的、很喜欢探究世界文学史的学弟，不作他想。那他为什么还要心怀希望呢？于是他把自己的爱恋深深地埋在心底，不再跟班伏里奥和茂丘西奥提起。他们在餐桌上的话题开始变成茂丘西奥跟提伯尔特剪不断理还乱的关系，以及大学生们其他琐碎的日常话题——关于那些听不懂的课、写不完的论文、看不完的书。

罗密欧还是会给Romeo发消息，但也只是问问题。他发现Romeo有的时候大概很忙，发过去的消息总是被已读不回。也许这是他之于Romeo并不重要的另一个佐证。

也许他跟Romeo注定是两条道路上的人。

也许Romeo永远都不会知道他喜欢他。

“也许这样也挺好。”有时罗密欧夜里躺在床上会这样想，“一段全情投入却无疾而终的恋情。”

每当这时他总是会想着第一次见到Romeo时他站在阳光里的样子进入了梦乡。

*

随着天气日渐寒冷，与圣诞季的欢欣气氛一起到来的通常是考试季的压力。罗密欧再也不能在世界文学史上耗费那么多时间与精力，他必须让自己投入到其他科目的复习中去。他抱着成摞的复习资料在图书馆占了位置，每一天都待到闭馆。

他跟Romeo的联系也断了。

每一年的圣诞节当然都要办圣诞舞会，罗密欧甚至没有想到去问Romeo这一次会邀请谁。他觉得Romeo既然有自己的生活，也一定会有自己会与之共赴圣诞舞会的人——说不定就是那个会跟他们一起吃饭的金发姑娘。反正不可能是他罗密欧，一个几乎在Romeo生活之外的人。

罗密欧抱着书，穿过书架中间的走道。他这一天起晚了，出门的时候忘了拿书，迫不得已又冲出去跳上自行车骑回宿舍拿了一趟。他气喘吁吁，脚上因为抄了图书馆门前的近道而沾了雪，进了温暖的室内之后很快便化作雪水。罗密欧行色匆匆，冷不丁和一个迎面而来的人装了满怀，书掉到了地上，里面夹的便签和资料落了满地。

“对不起，实在对不起……”罗密欧连声道歉，低着头伏在地上收自己的东西。

对方的语气却有些惊讶，“罗密欧？”

这时罗密欧才抬起头来，对上的是一双熟悉而漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

是Romeo。

Romeo也蹲下来帮他收拾，一边收拾一边说：“最近都没有你的消息了。”

“期末了，”罗密欧挠了挠头，说，“得复习。”

“懂。”Romeo对他微笑，替他收拾好书递给他，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你一定没问题的。”

“借你吉言。”罗密欧说。

Romeo对他神秘地眨了眨眼睛，消失在了图书馆的通道尽头。

罗密欧回到自己的座位上坐下，回想起刚才的事情，总觉得Romeo的神态有些不对。他翻开自己的书，在其中赫然发现了一张自制的圣诞舞会的请柬。一看就是经过了制作者很用心的设计，甚至正文部分还是手写的艺术字。

如果没有及时捂住自己的嘴，罗密欧一定会因为在图书馆尖叫而被赶出去。

“不错啊，竟然都到舞会这一步了。”在罗密欧对着镜子打领带的时候，茂丘西奥对他嬉皮笑脸。这次茂丘西奥也仍是一副夸张的装扮，穿着怪异紫色印花的西服上衣，配的是一颗绿得像猫眼一样的宝石的波洛结。

罗密欧一想到Romeo的那封请柬就手忙脚乱，好久都没有打好领带。班伏里奥看不过去，扳过他的身子为他把领带打好。

“今晚有戏哦，兄弟。”茂丘西奥对他挑了挑眉毛。

罗密欧深深地吸气再吐气，想要送给Romeo的那根钢笔和Romeo的请柬放在他的兜里，灼烧着他。

他又对着镜子收拾了一下自己的头发（无非是梳了梳使它们更服帖），然后穿上外套，出门赶往他和Romeo约定的地点。

那是他生命中最快乐的一场舞会。当他握住Romeo的手，似乎世界上的其他人都消失了，只剩下他们两个人。他安静地听着Romeo的呼吸，知道这个人这一晚只属于他——他们这一晚只属于彼此。他忘了他们跳了几首曲子，只记得他们打从进入舞池起就默契十足，哪怕他们在此之前根本没有一起跳过舞。在Romeo迈出一步之前罗密欧就知道他要迈向哪里，他的跟从几乎跟Romeo完全同步。

他们在舞厅里转着圈，转过金色的光影，转过红色和绿色的装饰，转过乐队中流淌出来的乐声。罗密欧闭上眼睛，希望这一晚能成为永恒。

“开心吗？”当他们终于离开舞池，端着香槟走到窗边，Romeo问他。

那一天Romeo正巧穿着跟罗密欧第一次见他时的同一件衬衫，不同的是穿了一件深蓝色的西服外套，打了一条白色的领带。罗密欧看着他，还是难以忘却他的手掌安定而温暖的触感。

“开心。”罗密欧说，“我甚至恨不得每一天都能像今天晚上这样和你在一起。”

话说出口他才意识到自己说了什么，可是他已经收不回去了。

他还没来得及解释补救，就看见Romeo莞尔一笑，然后说：

“我也是。”

罗密欧屏住呼吸。

“我的意思是，我爱你。”他听见Romeo继续说。

“我……”罗密欧发现自己的声音开始变得奇怪，他不知道该怎样组织语句，“我也爱你。从第一次见到你开始，我发现我就难以自拔地开始爱你……”

他的话还没有说完，便被Romeo用一个吻封住了。

“不用继续说了。”Romeo在那个缠绵的吻之后紧紧地抱住了他，“我也是。”


End file.
